The Secret
by pokey871
Summary: Wow! Okay, well this story is about Bella meeting Edward and falling in love with him. She invites him to a party where she tell him something very life changing. First is that she know about vampires. Second, you'll have to read and review to find out!
1. Edward Cullen

a/n:okie dokie ummm.... i guess all i have to say is no mean comments please...and I do not own twilight or the characters in sad...

He was stunning. So beautiful. Who is he?

I was packing my bookbag and about to climb into my truck when I heard a screech. I turned around and I saw Tyler's van coming towards me. Then, out of nowhere, he came. I have never seen him before, but when I did I felt safe. He saved me fromed a van. How?

Reality came back to me as I heard everyone surrounding me asking me if I was okay. I didn't answer. I couldn't get the boy that saved me out of my mind. They walk me to the clinic, still asking so many questions at once and I sat on the bed. My dad Charlie came in and fired questions at me, too. He went over to talk to Tyler.

All of a sudden, another pale skinned person walked in. He was Dr. Cullen. After he examined me I went home to find Jacob Black, a really tall, 16 year old boy and his dad in the driveway.

"Bella are you okay?", Jake asked me.

"Fine, just fine.", I answered.

"Jake? Can we uh, take a walk?", I asked trying to sound cheerful.

"Sure"

We walked into the woods a little ways and I told him about the boy and the doctor. He told me they were the Cullens and he got confused when I told him that the boy, Edward, stopped Tyler's van from crushing me.

"He couldn't", Jake said.

After a while we went back and Jake went back home. I went inside and layed on my bed thinking. Then Charlie came up to give me dinner. He ordered pizza...

I ate and finished my homework then I went to sleep thinking about him. Edward. How did he do it? It was impossible.....

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night. I dreamt about Edward. I could of swore I saw him. I turned on the light beside my bed. Nothing was there. I hardly knew the boy and yet I loved him. I don't know why, but I knew I loved him. I went back to sleep, lingering on this thought. In the morning, I got up and hurried to get ready for school. I drove as fast I could and I saw a flash of silver when I pulled into the parking lot. I turned around and saw a silver Volvo. And Edward walked out of it.

a/n: Okay I leave you hanging...Nice reviews gets you the next chapter and it's going to be really good...

also I would like to put a disclaimer...

**Disclaimer:  
I do not own Twilight nor and of the characters in Twilight. Those rights go to Sthephanie Meyer.I envy her.:`(**


	2. The Plan

**Chapter 2: The Party**

Last night, before I went to bed, I had the idea for a party. Not a huge one. I'd just invite a few friends and Edward. Was it stupid? I didn't know. Was it crazy? Yes.

Edward walked out of his Volvo and I could swear he smiled. I hurried off to my classes. I decided during History that I would invite Edward to my party in Biology, which was after lunch, which means I can ask my other friends before him. At least I could practice.

The rest of my classes went by really fast and then lunch came. I wasn't exactly sure what to say...

"Hey everyone", I said.

"Hi Bella", they said in unison.

"Okay, so I am having a-a little get together at my house on Friday", I wasn't sure where I was exactly going with this,"would-uh-would you guys like to come?"

"Sure, what time cause I also have to go to La Push-La Push baby", said Eric, "Mike's coming with, do you want to come"

"Well, My p-get together is at 1 since we don't have school"

"Yeah we can make it, and then we can all go to LA PUSH!", Eric and Mike yelled La Push so loud that the whole cafeteria turned there heads for a minute, then resumed talking.

"Okay, I'll go if you promise to NEVER do that again, K?", I said nibbling on a carrot. Eric tried not to laugh and he nodded his head.

* * *

Time for Biology. Wonderful. I walked inside the classroom and saw Edward. I went over to our table and it turned out we had a project to do together. Great time to ask him.

"Um, Edward?", I asked him quietly wondering if he heard.

"Hmm?", he raised his eyebrows, not wanting to turn away from our project. We were raising germs. Weird...

"Uh, well, I am having a small p-get together at my house this Friday at one. Would you like to come. We are going to La push afterwards."

"Bella, I will go to your party but I don't like that beach-it seems....a little crowded"

"Okay, that's fine", I told him, my voice a little too shaky.

We didn't talk for the rest of class unless we needed something the other had...it was odd. Even if we did talk I wouldn't know what to say to him.

At the end of the day I quickly put my stuff in my bag and got in my truck to leave, watching him at his Volvo the whole time.

* * *

When I went to bed I wondered why he thought La Push was quiet. It is usually so cold that there aren't many people. Heck, I am only going for my friends.


End file.
